Harder
by Fairykitten56
Summary: Jellal and Rogue are drunk... Lets see where this goes. (SMUT WARNING)


**(A/N: So this is based on a roleplay I did with my friend on instagram whom I was introduced to by my nee-chan FairyTail . Is . Awesome . Forever (no spaces). Her instagram is fairytail_juvia_loxar and Jellal-chan ( xD the girl I rp'd this with) her insta is roleplay_everydayy and mine is .**  
 **Feel free to look us up if you have an instagram. Also, because of that rp, this is my third favourite yaoi ship.**

 **In addition, you may be confused about where this is taking place. Honestly, I'm not exactly sure myself. I believe it's an AU where in Rogue and Jellal got drunk at the bar around the corner from their house. Have fun!)**

 **Viewer discretion Advised.**

 **Warning - This is written for the sole purpose of smut. Read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, many, many ships would be canon by now. x)**

Jellal was staring at Rogue from across the table. "Do you want to go do some dirty deeds you Dirty Dan?!" Jellal was drunk as fuck and had apparently been watching too much SpongeBob.

But he wanted Dirty Dan to live up to the DIRTY! And in order to do that, they must do some dirty deeds.

Rogue looked at Jellal as if he had just eaten fire. "I think we might need to go." He slurred, leaning forward and hiccupping.

Jellal grinned and leaned toward Rogue, greeting him with kisses to his neck. He kissed and sucked until there were several hickeys.

Rogue pushed Jellal off of him. "Jellal, Jellal stop." He kissed Jellal on the lips. "Wait till we get to the house. Then... Then I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard..."

Rogue felt himself getting hard at the thought.

Jellal couldn't wait any longer, but he had to hold it in. So he kissed Rogue back and followed him out of the bar and around the corner to their house.

When they got there, Jellal immediately went into the bedroom and rid himself of his shirt.

A moment later, Rogue stumbled into the bedroom where Jellal was waiting for him beside the bed. _Fuck, his abs are hot_ , Rogue thought. He walked over to him and pushed him onto the bed and kissed him roughly.

Jellal kissed him back with the same intensity. "Fuck," he whispered and helped Rogue out of his shirt. "Talk to me. Your voice turns me on."

"Ahh, you like that?" Rogue growled in Jellal's ear. He took the belt out of his pants and lightly hit Jellal's side. He took off his shirt and pressed himself against Jellal, loving the feel of skin against skin as he kissed him again.

Rogue broke the kiss and stood up and hit Jellal across the stomach with the belt. "You like this?" He asked with a knowing tone to his voice.

Jellal nodded mutely.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Rogue pulled Jellal up and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue inside Jellal's mouth.

Jellal nodded again and sucked his tongue. This was fucking hot, but he kept flinching! He was hoping to be tied up so Rogue had full control over him. He moaned when Rogue hit him with the belt again.

Rogue pulled away from his forceful kiss and slapped him hard across the face. "Did I tell you could make any noise?" He glared at Jellal and smirked. "I know that look. You want something. Tell me," he moved several feet away from Jellal. "What do you want? Do you want me to whip you? Do you want me to tie you up? Do you want me to _fuck_ you?"

Jellal nodded his head, not just for being tied up, but for _all_ of those! He wanted it badly, but he didn't say anything. He wanted Rogue to guess.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Rogue smirked. "If you want something, you gotta beg me for it. On your hands and knees. Beg me tie you up and fuck you."

Jellal scooted off the bad and went straight to his knees. "Please," he started but was stopped by Rogue.

"Please what?" Rogue snapped.

"Rogue, please," he started again.

"Please WHAT?!" Rogue shouted at Jellal.

"Rogue! Fuck me! Tie me up and fuck me so hard! You're so hot when you're whipping me with your belt and slapping me! Just fuck me!" He shouted back.

Rogue smirked and kneeled down, placing his hand on Jellal's chin and tilting his head up. "Good. Now, strip for me." He stood up and watched as Jellal did as he was told.

Jellal pulled his boxers down extra slow, revealing his boner, though, he wasn't embarrassed. He could practically see Rogue's from a mile away.

"Now, turn around and bend over." Rogue demanded.

Jellal did as he was instructed.

Rogue drew back his belt and whipped Jellal's perfectly toned ass. A shiver of excitement fan up his spine. Fuck, it felt so fucking good to hit him!

"On the bed, face down! Now, before I fuck you dry!" Rogue barked.

Jellal scrambled onto the bed and laid face down, his face turned to the side so he could see what Rogue was doing.

Rogue hit Jellal's back hard with the belt. "You like that, you spoiled fucking asshole? Huh? Answer me, bitch!" He hit him again before he could answer.

Jellal tried to speak but Rogue was relentless. "Whip me harder!" He cried out, hoping the words weren't lost to the loud sound of leather crashing against his skin.

Rogue whipped him several more times, hitting as hard as he could. He slapped his ass, leaving red handprints on his milky white skin. He gritted his teeth, his cock throbbing every time he hit Jellal. His control was slipping fast.

Rogue stopped, much to Jellal's disappointment, and pulled down his boxer briefs, revealing his considerable length. His breathing was fast and uneven.

Jellal panted, his heart rate increasing when he saw Rogues cock. He hoped he would fuck him now, though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that wouldn't happen.

Rogue liked to take his time.

"Get up." Rogues voice was raspy.

Jellal whimpered internally, he knew better than to make noise when Rogue hadn't told him it was okay. He followed his orders and got up.

Rogue sat down at the head of the bed. "Suck my cock. Suck me like I'll never fuck you again."

Jellal nodded frantically, his hair shaking back and forth. He kneeled on the bed and licked the head of Rogues cock. Fuck, he tasted good.

He took the head into his mouth and swiveled his tongue around a few times before completely abandoning that to violently sucking Rogues dick with his entire mouth. He gradually made his way down until her was deep throating his entire cock and sucking as if his life depended on it.

Rogue arched his back and groaned, long and deep. " _Fuck,_ " he whispered hoarsely. He fisted on hand in Jellal's hair and forced him to go faster. "That's right. Suck me ha-arder!"

Jellal was practically choking on his delicious cock, but he did as he was told. He gagged once and Rogue slapped him, making him start over. He went all the way down and removed his cock from his mouth with a wet pop.

And with that, Rogue had had enough. He was so close to cumming in Jellal's mouth it wasn't even funny. "Stop." He slowed Jellal's movement with his hand until he was completely still.

Jellal felt rebellious, though, and licked his tip one last time.

Rogue slapped him so hard that it left a red mark on his face, but Jellal was basically glowing from the stimulation, not to mention his agonizingly hard member.

Rogue pointed to the spot on the bed beside him. "On your back. Now."

Jellal followed his commands and laid on his back, his breathing increasing.

Rogue climbed on top of him and pinned Jella'ls hands above his head, kissing him roughly. "Fuck," he whispered into his mouth. He broke the kiss and moved down so he was straddling Jellal's thighs.

Rogue leaned up and spit on his fingers, spreading the hot saliva on Jellal's throbbing member, rubbing it over the head and down his shaft, giving him a slight hand job in the process.

Jellal moaned and for a split second though he sounded like an absolute pussy. What kind of man moans like a **girl**?

But then just as he was about to criticize himself, Rogue lifted himself up onto his knees and hovered above his cock, using his hand to guide it to his ass.

Rogue slowly lowered himself onto Jellal's huge cock, filling himself up. He moved his hips back and forth with his dick inside him. Rogue then rose back up and dropped down faster, groaning loudly.

He placed both hands on Jellal's abs and as he repeated the process of rising and falling, let on hand trail up Jellal's neck and choked him lightly.

Jellal leaned his head back, exposing his neck so Rogue could get a better grip. If he had to pick what was his favorite thing that Rogue did to him, It had to be whipping, biting, or choking.

His hips jerked up without his consent and Rogue tightened his grip. Jellal's breathing became ragged as Rogue sped up, now bouncing up and down.

"Ngh! Oh fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can, Jellal!" Rogue moaned loudly.

Jellal began moving his hips up as Rogues came down. "Fuck!" His voice turned him on! He moved his hands from above his head and grabbed Rogues hips, pulling him down onto his cock even harder. His nails, though short, bit into Rogues skin.

Rogue cried out, though it was barely heard over the sounds of skin slapping against skin. He choked him harder and bit his lip to the point he tasted blood. Jellal was pounding him so hard he couldn't tell whether he was in or out.

Jellal forced him to go faster. He wanted to make Rogues asshole throb. He felt close to cumming but he wanted it in Rogues mouth, slowing his pace and rolling himself on top of Rogue, pushing his cock in Rogue's mouth. He knew it to be an unforgivable action, but tonight he wanted the punishment.

Rogue took his entire cock in his mouth and sucked him while his hand worked the rest of his cock. He slapped Jellal's ass letting him know that even if he did cum, he wasn't getting off so easily.

"Oh fuck," Jellal's eyes rolled back into his head. He wasn't cumming just yet, but he wanted Rogue to think so just so he could get the full consequences. "Beat me harder! Whip me, I've been a bad boy!"

Jellal thrust his hand onto Rogues neck and squeezed, trying to take control of the situation. He knew Rogue wouldn't like that.

Rogue spit out Jellal's dick and pushed him off. He pinned Jellal to the bed and slapped him across the face, leaning forward. "Did you think I was gonna let you cum just like that?" He growled.

Within a second, Rogue had flipped Jellal over and forced his throbbing cock onto Jellal's ass as hard as he could. He stilled for a moment then pulled out fast and slammed back into him, slapping his ass as he did.

Jellal screamed. "Rogue! Fuck me! Fuck me in my tight little ass!"

Rogue grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, leaning over him and turning Jellals head to the side so he could make out with him. He shoved his tongue down Jellal's throat and bit his tongue, swallowing the blood that came out.

He released Jellal's mouth and forced his head sown into the pillows so he could fuck him even deeper.

Rogue went as hard and as fast as he could. Jellal knew the Rogue would only cum if he was screaming, so he kept as quiet as he could, wanting to be fucked by him for as long as possible.

Several minutes of nothing but the sound of skin against skin, heavy breathing, and muffled moans; Rogue was growing frustrated. He wouldn't be able to keep up his pace for long and he wanted to cum before that happened.

"Ngh, fuck, Jellal. Your asshole is so tight! Oh fuck, scream! Scream for me!" Rogue dug his nails into Jellal's hips.

Jellal kept silent, though, every so often a groan slipped out and he felt Rogue's breathing hitch.

Rogue pounded him harder, gritting his teeth and grabbing Jellal's hips, pulling him into every thrust that much harder. He wanted Jellal to scream and beg for him to stop. Only then would he be able to cum.

Jellal's resolve finally broke and he screamed. A loud, shrill scream that sent shivers up Rogues spine, making him jerk his hips unexpectedly.

Jellal cried out, moaning and mewling.

Rogue was almost there, he could feel the familiar tightening in his groin, but he wasn't there quite yet. He shoved Jellal further down into the bed and, using a last burst of energy, quickened his thrusting. "Take it!" He grunted.

Jellal started seeing spots. Rogue was going so fast he was sure he would cum any second now, and just the thought of his warm cum inside his ass was enough to send him over the edge.

He screamed as he came, his cum shooting against his stomach and dripping onto the bedsheets.

Rogue felt Jellals ass tighten and he knew he was cumming. He screamed and came deep inside Jellal's ass. "Oh, Jellal, _fuuuuuck_."

He thrust into his ass a few more times for good measure, making sure Jellals ass was filled. He pulled out of him and collapsed on top of Jellal. He kissed his neck and bit his ear a few times and Jellal turned over and kissed him deeply.

Jellal loved the feel of cum filling his ass. He kissed Rogue hard and moaned into his mouth. He was beyond spent and wanted to go to sleep, but he still wanted Rogue more than words could describe.

Rogue broke the kiss to catch his breath and kissed Jellal one last time on the cheek. He laid them both down correctly on the bed and covered them in the sheet. He spooned Jellal as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **(A/N: Okay so this actually happened. I am sincerely sorry if either Rogue or Jellal were your favorite character. No wait. I'm not** _ **that**_ **sorry. Heuheuheuheuheu...)**


End file.
